Rock Star Love
by SasuSakulovur
Summary: Summary inside. Promise you. I suck at summaries. But the story is good. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno SasuSakuIta
1. First impressions

Rock Star Love

Summary- Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were famous internation rock stars from a band from Crimson Steal Cherry Blossom. What happens when they an other band named Dark Avengers that consists of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Will love bloom? Or when another band called Hikaru that consists of Kazukun(boy), Kaname(girl), Ryuho(boy), and Ayase(girl), try to break them up?

How They Met

Dark Avengers:

"Sasuke! It's Kakashi!" a loud blonde named Naruto said from down the stairs. "What?" a boy with jet black hair named Sasuke yelled back. "I SAID THAT KAKASHI IS ON THE PHONE!" Naruto said. "Huh? Who? Who the hell is Kakashi?" Sasuke yelled. "DUH YOU TEME! HE'S OUR MANAGER!" Naruto yelled. "You know you don't have to yell you dumb ass." Sasuke muttered. "I CAN HEAR THAT! AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto said. "Dammit you don't have to tell me twice. I'm coming down." Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke came down, but it took a long time to get down for you see they are the band called "Dark Avengers" and now they live togethre in a large mansion. "Good morning sunshine." a guy with long chocolate brown hair tied down at the bottom said. His name was Neji. "Damn you guys are too troublesome." a lazy guy with a pinnaple shaped head said. His name was Shikamaru.

"What happened to you last night? We couln't find you. We had to come home without you." Naruto said still covering the phone with his hand. "By the way... KAKASHI IS STILL ON THE PHONE!" Naruto yelled annoyed. "Damn whatever dobe." Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke snatched the phone from Naruto and put his ear against the reciever. "What the hell do you want Kakashi, I was still sleeping." _"Well I wanted to see if ou were okay. After all you never showed up last night after the concert."_ "Well thats what you get when you have fangirls chasing you all over the place." _"Yeah whatever. I feel your pain."_ "Yeah I can feel you torn up all inside." _"Anyways, there is a new band I want you to meet. They are the band called "Crimson Steal Cherry Blossom". You will all meet them today at the sunsets studious at 4. Be there."_ "But Kaka-". Then the phone went dead. "Damn he hung up on me." Sasuke growled.

"So what did he say? Oh oh! Did he say anything about going to the new ramen stall?" Naruto asked excitedly. "He said about meeting a new band called "Crimson Steal Cherry Blossom" at sunsets studious in about 2 hours. And no dobe there is no ramen in it." Sasuke replied flat. "Humph." Naruto scoffed. "Hn. That name. It sounds familiar. I think my cousins in it." Neji said. Naruto blushed at Hinata's name. "Now I remember, they are an all girls band." Neji said. "Ohhhhhhh shit." Sasuke said. "If that means that they are a all girl band group then that means more fangirls." Shikamaru complained. " Yeah I agree with lazy ass over there." Sasuke said. "Hey, I dont' think they are that bad. Besides they might be different from other girls."

At Sunsets studious

"KYAAA! IT'S THE BAND DARK AVENGER!" a girl screamed. "Oh yeah Naruto they would be 'different from other girls'." Sasuke mocked. "Hey they are not them!" Neji screamed as he was tying to pry a girls with purple hair off. "How the hell do you know?" Sasuke asked also trying to pry off three grls, one with brown hair, peach hair, and a girl with navy hair. "Because I would know. My cousin Hinata is in the band. And she's not here." Neji replied as he finally pryed off the purple haired girl but then she came back on it again. "Hey are you girls the band "Crimson Steal Cherry Blossom"?" Sasuke yelled over the squeals. "Huh?" the girls stopped squealing. "FINALLY!" Sasuke screamed. "Uhhhh... No were not. I heard they were in studio #5." the girl that had peach hair said. Then all of a sudden Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru left in a second.

The boys came up to room #5 and went in quickly went inside. They turned around to see the girls recording a song:

_I believe your promise_  
_it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

_I believe your promise  
it's too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

_tachidomatta kado ni  
asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
futari tsutsumu kedo  
sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to  
warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo_

_Stood on that corner  
I felt the winds that were heading for tomorrow  
The city's lights were like stardust  
It wraps the two people together  
But each of them have a different shine  
Your laughing is the brightest to me._

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni  
kodoku na tsubame no you ni  
yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
tokei jikake no hibi ni  
nagasaresou na toki wa  
wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto_

_You are like a shining star.  
Like a lonely bird.  
We can go through the darkness of the night.  
In the cracks of the block  
The times it looks like it's about to flow away  
Don't forget that you aren't alone_

_jibunrashisa nante  
kangaetemo imi nante nai ne  
donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara  
ari no mama de ite  
poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo  
daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru_

_Uniqueness,  
Even if I think about it, it has no meaning  
Because whenever it is, you are always yourself  
Even if your pockets empty,  
The most imporatnt thing is in your left chest._

_yume wa ryuusei no you ni  
ameagari no niji no you ni  
kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru  
nayami tsuzukeru koto ga  
hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo  
gomakashitari shinai to chikau no_

_A dream is like a shooting star  
Like a rainbow when the rain stops  
It brings light into my heart  
Things I continue to be troubled by,  
All are solved with one answer  
I won't lie_

_naniga machigatte ita no darou  
naniga machigatte inai no darou  
sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite  
motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete  
motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru  
mugen na kimi no mirai_

_I wonder what's correct  
I wonder what's not correct  
During those times, raise your hands to the sky  
Raise both your hands higher into the air  
Higher and Higher, hopefully, you can grasp it  
Your limitless future_

_toki wa ryuusei no you ni  
nagaku hikaru o wo hiki  
matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara  
nidoto modoranai kyou wo  
ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
akirametari shinai to chikau no_

_Time is like a shooting star  
It shines for a long time  
It will come by strongly again  
Today, which will never come twice  
I won't give up._

And the girls finished their song. Sasuke and the other boys saw the girls and they have to admit they were kinda cute. They snapped out of their daydreams and looked to see a girl with pink hair come up to them. 'Pink hair? Who in the right mind would dye their hair pink?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. "Umm... who are you?" the pink haired girl said. "Oh my god..." she trailed off. "Oh great they might go screaming too." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You are fanboys! Get out! We don't need you-! Neji Hi! Didn't see you there." the girl said. "Uhhhh... yeah wheres Hinata?" Neji said. "Oh shes over there. So this must be your band "Dark Avenger" huh? So what did Kakashi said this time?" she said again. "We had to meet you guys for some reason." Sasuke said. Then the rest of the girls came out of the recording room. "Oh, and you must be?" the girl with pink hair said. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU have never heard of the great Uchiha Sasuke. Every girl think hes perfect or something. Don't you think so?" Naruto said.

The girl with pink hair just stared at Sasuke. "Ha! Him? Hes not that great." she laughed. "Ha ha ha! She thinks that Sasuke-teme is not cute!" Naruto mocked. " So anyways back to the question. I already know Neji-kun, but who are the rest of you?" the girl with brown hair in two buns said. "Hi Neji-san." a shy girl with indigo hair said. "Hello Hinata." Neji said. "Anyways, I'm Naruto, the teme over there is Sasuke, and the lazy ass that has a pinapple hair is Shikamaru." Naruto introduced. "And you are?" Shikamaru said. "Oh sorry, I'm Tenten, you all probably know Hinata, the girl with pink hair is Sakura, and the blonde is Ino. But she's not here. She's always late. And goes to the mall, when theres practice." Tenten said. "Oh okay." Shikamaru said. "You know. You guys are good. Who writes the songs?" Sasuke asked. "Oh Sakura does that. She's our leader." Hinata said. " Well, sometimes you guys help me." Sakura said.

"Oh, there good." Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah thanks." Sakura crossed her arms. Then all of a sudden the door opened revealing a blonde girl. "Oh, did I miss something?" Ino asked. "Yeah. Your 5th recording this week!" Tenten yelled. "Hey it's not my fault this cute tank top was calling my name." Ino argued. "Well, Ino-pig, you should've remembered that we had rehearse!" Tenten scoffed. "I had trouble finding it!" Ino complained. Sakura and Hinata just stayed quiet. And the boys just looked at the two girls wierdly. "Stop fighting!" Hinata yelled. Tenten and Ino blinked at the girl. "Plesase?" Hinata asked. Ino and Tenten looked at eachother then turned around and crossed their arms. "Good. So why did Kakashi send you here?" Sakura said. "I don't know." Sasuke said. "Well we don't have to meet Kurenai in 3 hours so you guys wanna hang out?" Tenten suggested. "Okay. No prob." Neji said.

At the park

"Hey, uh... Sakura. Why is your hair pink?" Sasuke asked. "Huh? Oh, my hair is pink because its natural. Thats how I got my name." Sakura said. "So your mom didn't like dye it?" Sasuke asked. The girls stopped walking. "You shouldn't have said that." Tenten said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want to say." Sakura said and walked off. "Whats her problem?" Sasuke said. "You see, when you said mom, it hurts her." Hinata said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "You see when Sakura was 3 yrs old, her mom died. So she was left with her dad. He was depressed when Mrs. Haruno died so her kept dugging himself. One day Sakura's father wet too far with the drugs and so he started to abuse Sakura. Torturing her. If he was in a good mood that would be good. But once hes in a bad mood, he takes his anger and fustration on Sakura. One day Sakura was fustrated on her father abusing her then she left. He swore that one day that he would find her and kill her." Ino told. "So what happened her mother? How did she die?" Neji asked. "We don't know. She didn't tell us that part." Tenten said. "Oh okay." Sasuke said.

Sakura's Pov

I walked away from the others and headed out on my own. I covered my face with my bangs so I couldn't see where I was going. I bumped into somebody and walked pass them. I felt someones hand grasp onto my wrist. "Hey, babe, where you goin'?" the guy said to me. "Sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going." I said trying to break freeof the guys grasp. "Your cute. I like you." the guysaid. "Let go!" I said still hiding my face. "You shouldn't let your bangs cover your face." he said trying to push away my bangs. Once he pushed my bangs and saw my face he grinned. "Looky here. We gots ourselves a rock star." he said and hovered over my. I tried to look away but he took his hand and faced me. He kissed me. I squirmed and he laughed. He let go and tied me around my arms and legs so I couldn't move. "Your coming with me. You might give me and my friends some entertainment." he smiled and placed a quick peck on my lips. I screamed so someone can hear me but nobody came. I tried to sccream again but theguy just placed a tape over my mouth and and puched my stomach just to knock me out. So then my eyes closed.

Regular Pov

"Ahhhhhh!" a scream was heard from far away. "That was Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed. "Shes in trouble!" Tenten said. Sasuke and the group ran into the derection where the scream was heard. "She's over there!" Naruto pointed to a guy carrying Sakura. He saw him knock her out. "He's going away!" Neji yelled. They ran to the guy and hid. "I know where you are." the guy stopped. "Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed and came out. "You know, just for the record, I didn't know you were there." the guy said. "Dobe." Sasuke said. "Watch what your saying Sasuke-teme!" Naruto sai and faced the guy. "You better let her go!" Sasuke said. "Why?" the guy rised a brow. "Just do it. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Ha! You hurt me? I don't think so." the guy placed Sakura on the ground and charged at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You take care of the guy. We'll get Sakura!" Neji said. "Sakura!" Ino gasped. "Look! She's awake!" Hinata pointed. Tenten ran up to her and saw that Sakura was crying. The guy saw that Tenten was trying to get Sakura out and so he punched her away. Neji growled and punched the guy also but it didn't knock him out. "Sakura I'm coming!" Ino tried to get to her but the guy kicked her aside. Shikamaru saw this and punched the guy's head. "Try again. You can't beat me!" the guy yelled. He felt his head bleed. He wiped it away while trying to fight the three guys. "Sakura!" Hinata said and ran up to her. "Sakura are you okay?" Hinata said as she tried to untie Sakura but the guy picked up Hinata by the collar and held a knife at her throat. The guys backed off. "You try to take her away and she dies." the guy threatened driving the knife onto Hinata's flesh.

Naruto got mad instantly and kicked the guy in the chest. Hinata was tossed but Naruto caught her. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said and gave a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto dropped Hinata and blushed. Hinata blushed and walked over to Sakura. "Thanks Shika-kun." Ino said and did the same thing like Hinata. "Thank you Neji-kun." Tenten said and kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Sasuke looked over at the guys and sighed. Having his friends have a girlfriend depressed him. After all he had no one, except fan girls, but they didn't love him, only for his popularity, money, and good looks. He looked over to Sakura and untied her. He helped her up. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "Uhhh... Yeah." Sakura said and pursed her lips together. "Your lying." Sasuke looked at her. Sakura looked at him, and sighed. "Fine, no I'm not, that guy took advantage of me." Sakura said and broke down crying. "I heard about your family. And I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down at her. "Hm? No its okay. No need to be sorry. It's my fault." Sakura said. "Thanks for you know... saving me." Sakura blushed and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sakura left and ran to her friends who were all over her. Sasuke touched his cheek where she kissed him and blushed. "Nice Sasuke. You got yourself a girlfriend." Naruto battered his eye lashes. Then the guys started laughing. "Hey you all have one too. Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, and Shikamaru with Ino." Sasuke smirked. They all stopped laughing and blushed. "Hey guys lets get back going to the studious. Its 4:30!" Ino shouted. "Kay!" Naruto shouted back.

Back at the studious

"We had a good time with you guys. Too bad were going to school." Sakura looked down. "Hey! Were going to school too! Which one?" Naruto said excitedly. "Konoha High." Sakura said. "Yay! Were going to that schooll too!" Naruto said. "So when do you start?" Hinata asked. "Tomorrow." Sasuke said. "We are too!" Sakura said. "Yay!" Tenten screamed. "Whats your schedule." Sakura asked. "Here." the boys handed them their schedules:

_Sasuke:_

_Science- 1st period_

_Math- 2nd period_

_Self defense- 3rd period_

_Genjutsu- 4th period_

_Gym-5th periood_

_Lunch- 6th period_

_Japanese- 7th period_

_Spanish- 8th period_

_Math Stratagies- 9th period_

_Social Studies- 10th period_

_Sakura :_

_Science- 1st period_

_Math- 2nd period_

_Self defense- 3rd period_

_Genjutsu- 4th period_

_Gym-5th periood_

_Lunch- 6th period_

_Japanese- 7th period_

_Spanish- 8th period_

_Math Stratagies- 9th period_

_Social Studies- 10th period_

_Naruto:_

_Japanese- 1st period_

_Math Statagies- 2nd period_

_Social Studies- 3rd period_

_Spanish- 4th period_

_Lunch- 5th period_

_Gym- 6th period_

_Genjutsu- 7th period_

_Self Defense- 8th period_

_Math- 9th period_

_Science- 10th period_

_Hinata:_

_Japanese- 1st period_

_Math Statagies- 2nd period_

_Social Studies- 3rd period_

_Spanish- 4th period_

_Lunch- 5th period_

_Gym- 6th period_

_Genjutsu- 7th period_

_Self Defense- 8th period_

_Math- 9th period_

_Science- 10th period_

_Neji:_

_Self Defense- 1st period_

_Science- 2nd period_

_Math- 3rd period_

_Gym- 4th period_

_Genjutsu- 5th period_

_Japanese- 6th period_

_Lunch- 7th period_

_Social Studies- 8th period_

_Spanish- 9th period_

_Math Stratagies- 10th period_

_Tenten-_

_Self Defense- 1st period_

_Science- 2nd period_

_Math- 3rd period_

_Gym- 4th period_

_Genjutsu- 5th period_

_Japanese- 6th period_

_Lunch- 7th period_

_Social Studies- 8th period_

_Spanish- 9th period_

_Math Stratagies- 10th period_

_Shikamaru-_

_Genjutsu- 1st period_

_Social Studies- 2nd period_

_Math Stratagies- 3rd period_

_Japanese- 4th period_

_Spanish- 5th period_

_Science- 6th period_

_Math- 7th period_

_Lunch- 8th period_

_Gym- 9th period_

_Self Defense- 10th period_

_Ino-_

_Genjutsu- 1st period_

_Social Studies- 2nd period_

_Math Stratagies- 3rd period_

_Japanese- 4th period_

_Spanish- 5th period_

_Science- 6th period_

_Math- 7th period_

_Lunch- 8th period_

_Gym- 9th period_

"Hey, we don't have any classes together. It says here that me and Sasuke have all our classes together, same goes with, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Ino." Sakura said. "Man that sucks. Well at least we could see each other in the morning and at the end of school." Tenten said. "So I get to see Shika-kun everyday in the morning? YES!" Ino pumped her fists in the air. Everybody stared a her. Ino blushed. "I-I mean thats good." Shikamaru blushed. "We have to go now. But we'll see you tomorrow anyways." Ino said. "So I guess this is good bye?" Hinata said. "No. This is kinda of a see ya later thing." Naruto smiled. "Well, bye." the girls said as they left to inside their limo. The girls went inside and the boys just stared at their direction.

"Uhhh... hey guys I'm goin' to walk aroung. You can go ahead. I'll call when I need a ride." Sasuke said. "Sure. Just don't get mobbed again by those fangirls." Naruto laughed. "Sure thing dobe." Sasuke smiled. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru went inside and left. Sasuke turned around and went up to the mansion. He knocked on the door to see the Sakura. "Oh Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others." Sakura asked. "No. And plus I wanted to go walk again. And I wanted you to come with me. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Uh... sure. That would be nice." Sakura smiled.

At the park

"So why did you ask me?" Sakura asked all of a sudden. "Well because I wanted to." Sasuke replied. "Oh. Or is it that you are using me just to get rid of your fangirls?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Oh no it's just that I wanted to ask you out." Sasuke said. "Oh you mean lik a date?" Sakura raised a brow. "Yeah just like that." Sasuke smiled. "So where do you want to got?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know. I already ate my dinner." Sakura said. "I know a place where we can go." Sasuke pulled Sakura to a near by hill. "Wow this is beautiful. You can see the sunset." Sakura awed. "Like you." Sasuke muttered. Sakura blushed knowing what Sasuke said. "Do you mean that?" Sakura said. Sasuke blshed knowing that she heard what he said about her. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. "So what are you thinking?" Sakura asked. "Not thinking." Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. " I been wanting to do this since I saw you." Sasuke said. Sakura felt his hot breath tickle her. "Huh?" Sakura turned around and Sasuke kissed her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura moaned. They both broke the kiss and blushed at eachother. "I love you Sakura." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Sasuke." Sakura said and burried her head in his lap. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. Sakura closed her eyes and soon went to sleep and so did Sasuke.

2 hours later

Sasuke and Sakura were still asleep until Sakura's cell phone rang. Sasuke woke up and picked it up. "Hello?" _"Sakura? Where are you? Are you okay? Your voice sounds deep."_ "No this is not Sakura. This is Sasuke."_ "Sasuke! Where is Sakura! Did you do anything to her?"_ "No and stop screeching." "_Well its 11 o'clock. We need her home now. We both have school tomorrow."_ "Sure I'll bring her." _"Later."_ "Later." Sasuke sighed and picked Sakura bridal style and left. Sasuke look down to Sakura. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Sasuke ooked up at the mansion and knocked on the door. "Who the hell is it? Its 12 in the morning." a girl yelled. Tenten opened the door and saw Sasuke. "Oh good Sasuke your here. You can put her in her room. Down the hall to the right." Tenten pointed. "Okay." Sasuke said and went to her room.

Sasuke automatically knew where her room was because the was a sign that said her and the other's names. So the order went like this. 1st door Sakura, 2nd room Hinata, 3rd room Tenten, and last room was Ino. Sasuke opened the door and saw lots of pink and black. Sasuke laid Sakura on her bed and looked at the picture on her night stand. It was a picture of her family. It was a picture of a younger version of Sakura and with her mother. She had red hair and her father had silver hair. 'So thats how her hair was pink.' Sasuke thought. In a other picture it was a picture of he father and her after her mother died. It had a six year old Sakura and her father. The father was smiling and she was crying And in another it had a five year old Sakura smiling with her mother. The last one didn't have a frame so Sasuke picked it up. It was a picture of her mother holding a baby. It was Sakura. On the back there was writing. _' Sakura I love you very much. Please enjoy life as you can. Please don't make the mistake I did by marrying your father. Find yourself a good man. Love mom.' _Sasuke frowned. A mistake by marrying her father?

Sasuke shook off the feeling and called his friends. "Yo. Neji get Elian here.I need a ride." _"Dude where are you?"_ "I'm at the girl's mansion." _" Sure I'll get him there."_ "Bye." _"Bye."_ Sasuke sighed and looked at the mansion one more time.He looked at Sakura window and saw her there. She smiled and wave good bye. Sasuke looked at her nd smiled. The limo came up and honked. Sasuke looked at Sakura's window and saw that she was gone. Elian got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door. "Sir is something wrong?" Elian asked. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes I'm okay." Sasuke said. Sasuke went inside and closed the door. On the way home he was thinking what Sakura's mother meant by 'the mistake she did by marrying her father.' Sasuke sighed and slept in.

At the Manor

"Damn Sasuke. Where were you? Its 1." Naruto yelled. "Dobe. Stop yelling. You act as if you were my mother." Sasuke said while covering his ears. Sasuke went upstairs and changed his clothes. He closed his eyes and rested.

Owari

Hi viewers! Its me! I have nothing to say.

Please R&R!


	2. High school troubles

Rock Star Love

Me: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: SasuSakulovur does not own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

School Year

"Sasuke wake up. We have school in two hours." Naruto said as he tried to wake Sasuke. Naruto sighed and smiled. "Sakura." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Huh? Where is she!" Sasuke jumped out of his bed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You actually thought Sakura was here?" Naruto laughed. "Naruto." Sasuke said darkly. "Huh? Sasuke, it was just a joke." Naruto sweated and backed up. "Your lucky we have school today." Sasuke growled. "Whew." Naruto said. "Now get out now." Sasuke said and pushed Naruto out the door. Sasuke went inside and took a shower. After he got out he saw a uniform on his bed. 'Neji must of got it in the mail.' Sasuke thought. It was a choice of a white top and long green pants, or a white top and long blue pants. Sasuke picked the blue pants and white top.

"Sasuke, we have to pick up the girls and get to school!" Neji shouted. "Hold on." Sasuke said. "Dang Sasuke. Probably the girls were watching you and have the same color as you." Shikamaru said. " Or may be they would wear the opposite of me just to make me believe they are not fangirls." Sasuke sighed. "Lets go already. The girls are waiting." Neji said. The boys went out and entered their limo. They stopped by the girl's house and saw they were wearing their uniforms but differently. "Hey girls. What's up with the uniforms?" Sasuke said. "Well since our principal is a perv we had the choice of a white tank top with green short shorts, or a white tank top with a blue or green skirt. So I choose the blue skirt and they choose the green skirts. But Ino here had to be, Oh I want to be the cutest girl in the school and had to choose the green short shorts." Sakura said. "Well I am the cutest girl in school." Ino protested.

"Whatever. We're here." Sakura said. "You can stop here Elian." Sasuke said. Sasuke and the rest of the gang went out of the limo. "Look its Dark Avenger and Crimson Steal Cherry Blossom!" the boys and girls screamed. "Oh shit. RUN!" Naruto said.

"Sakura go out with me!"

"Sasuke go out with me!"

"Neji lets go out sometime!"

"Tenten you look hot you wanna go out!"

"Naruto! Wanna go with me and get some ramen?"

"Hinata you are look beautiful!"

"Sakura marry me!"

"Shikamaru you are so hot!"

"Ewww that blonde one looks like a prostitute!"

"Or a slut from a bar."

"Hey I'm not a prostitute or a slut." Ino yelled. "Lets go back inside before we're crushed." Sakura said. They all ran inside and went to their homeroom. They went inside and panted. "Ahh... so you were the new students we were waiting for. Please wait to be seated." a guy with a smoke in his mouth said. "Uhh. and who are you?" Tenten asked. "Oh, I am your homeroom teacher Asuma." Asuma said. "Okay this is how the seating will go:"

_guy;Sakura;Sasuke;girl_

_girl;Naruto;Hinata;guy_

_guy;Tenten;Neji;girl_

_girl;Shikamaru;Ino;guy  
_

"Oh great." Sasuke moaned. "YES! I SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" a girl with black hair said. "AND I SIT NEXT TO SAKURA-KOI!" a guy with red hair said. Sasuke growled. "Hey! I am not your wife!" Sakura said. "I SIT NEXT TO HINATA-CHAN!" a guy with brown hair said. "AND I SIT NEXT TO MY NARUTO-KUN!" a girl with orange hair said. "I SIT NEXT TO NEJI-KUN!" a girl with navy hair said and stuck her tounge out. "YEAH! I SIT NEXT TO THE HOT TENTEN!" a guy silver said. "I SIT NEXT TO SHIKA-KUN!" a girl with blue hair said. "NOOO! I SIT NEXT TO THE WHORE!" a guy that looks like Sasuke but has flat hair said. "I WANT TO MOVE NEXT TO SAKURA!" the guy said again.

"No. And you will sit in the seat where you are." Asuma said. "No!" the guy said. "Sai. Sit down now." Asuma said darkly. Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!

The bell sounded. "Kay go to your next class." Asuma said and the kids went out the door quickly.

(A/N- I am going to skip to the gym, lunch, and to the end of school.)

SasuSaku-Gym

Sakura went inside the girls locker room. "Its her!" the girls screamed and ran after Sakura. As soon as they almost got to her a woman with black hair jumped in between. "You girls leave her alone right now. Now get back to dressing." Kurenai said. The girls grumbled and went away. "Hi there. I'm Kurenai the assistant gym teacher. I have a private room over there. You can always use it if you want." Kurenai smiled. "Thank you." Sakura said and went inside the stall. She looked at her gym clothes: red underwear-like bottom and a white sweat shirt. Sakura sighed and put on her clothes. She went out side and saw Sasuke waiting for her. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura smiled. " Whoa. You look cute." Sasuke said as he roamed her body. "Don't be a perv." Sakura scoffed.

Sakura ran up to the line and waited for to be checked. "Up next Sasuke Uchiha." a guy with green tights said. There was an obsticle course; 50 meter dash, rope climb, and 17 ft jump. Sasuke first went to the 50 meter dash. After he went to the rope climb, then last the 17 ft jump. Sasuke went passed the finish line. "3 minutes! Wow a new record!" Gai screamed. "Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, I knew you were the best!" girls screamed. "Up next, Sakura Haruno." "Beat that." Sasuke said. "No need." Sakura said. "Ready. Set. GO!" Gai screamed. Sakura ran the 50 meter dash in just 40 seconds. Then she climbed the rope in 30 seconds. Then she went to the 17 ft jump and gracefully landed on her feet. "YOSH! 2 minutes! A new record!" Gai screamed.

"Ha." Sakura said. "Never knew a girl could be so fast." Sasuke scoffed. "Thats right." Sakura said.

Lunch

"Hey Sakura. Want to sit next to me?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." Sakura smiled. "Hey Sakura." Sai said. " Oh hello Sai-kun." Sakura smiled. Sasuke scowled. "Hey do you want to sit next to me?" Sai said. "Ummm. Sorry Sai-kun but I'm already sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Oh... never mind. I'll sit next to you." Sai smiled. "Sure. That would be nice." Sakura smiled back. Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke went to sit. "Sooo. Sakura-chan. Do you like puppies?" Sai asked. "Huh? Oh yes I think they're adorable." Sakura said between bites. "Here." Sai said and picked up a puppy from his side. I was a puppy, brown and white fur, big black eyes, and a ribbon on the neck. "Oh thank you Sai-kun! Its so kawaii!" Sakura said as she took the small dog. Sakura went up to Sai and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to name it Sai. Just like the person who gave it to me." Sakura said and cuddled with the dog.

Sai blushed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked jealous. Sai smiled and smiled. "Hey Sakura, do you want to go out with me to a movie?" Sai asked. Sakura blushed. Sasuke growled and jolted up from his seat. "Back off she's mine." Sasuke said. "Really? I don't see your name on her." Sai raised a brow. "I know. But she's my girlfriend." Sasuke said. "Oh really?" Sai said and got up from his seat. "uh... I think I'll go to the band room." Sakura said. Sakura left the lunch room and went to the band room. She sat on the chair and started to cry.

Back at the lunch room

"Look at what you did!" Sai yelled. "Me? Your the one who drove her away." Sasuke yelled back and left to find Sakura. Sasuke knew that Sakura would be in the band room, because she told him that. He stopped by the band room and herd that she was singing:

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara _

_watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_kizuite anata wa kono sekai de_

_tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Calling out_

_Can you hear me? Yea_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama _

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hitori_

_Come close to me_

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Close to me_

_Come my way_

_Close to me_

Sakura finished singing and saw Sasuke at the door. "Oh hey Sasuke. Didn't see you there." Sakura replied sadly. "Sakura, that was a nice song. Who taught you it?" Sasuke asked. "My mother used to sing it to me all the time whenever I'm sad." Sakura said. "So since you sang that song. Were you sad?" Sasuke asked. "No. I just wanted to sing. It releaves me of stress." Sakura said and started to dance. "Oh. Just to remind you, the bell is about to ring in about 3 minutes. I'll see you at class." Sasuke said and left the room. "Alright." Sakura said. She grabbed her stuff and left.

NarutoHina- Gym

"Hinata-chan isn't this fun! We have had the same classes this whole simester." Naruto screamed for joy. "Yeah. I had a lot of fun." Hinata looked at Naruto. So far they have been running laps around the gym. "Hey Hinata." Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Do you like someone?" Naruto said nervously. "Yes." Hinata said nevously also. "Who?" Naruto asked. "Its hard to answer when hes right next to you." Hinata said. Naruto blushed. "So what about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Its hard to answer when shes right next to you." Naruto played. Hinata blushed. "No seriously who do you like?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time. "We'll tell eachother in one... two..." Naruto started. "You." they both said at the same time. "So you do like me right?" Naruto asked.

"Sure did. You are just adorable." Hinata said and pinched Naruto's cheeks. Naruto flushed. "You. Are just plain cute." Naruto said and pecked a kiss on Hinata. "Alright! We are going to spar for a while so just pick a partner. Naruto held out his hand for Hinata. Hinata flushed a bright pink, giggled then took Naruto's hand. "Don't go easy on me Hinata." Naruto said. "Same goes here, Naruto." Hinata smiled. Naruto charged at her and so did Hinata. Hinata was about to punch Naruto in the stomach but Naruto reacted first. He kissed Hinata on the forehead. Hinata stood there and blushed red. Naruto took his chance and tripped Hinata.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan. Don't let a little kiss stop you." Naruto said in a teasing voice. Hinata knew what was going on and was prepared. They charged at eachother again then Hinata hit Naruto first. She kissed him on the cheek, close to his mouth. Naruto just stopped and became frozen. Hinata took her chance and punched him in the gut. Naruto fell backwards. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Did I kiss you?" Hinata asked innocently. "Good shot Hinata." Naruto said and they both charged at eachother. At the end Naruto and Hinata ended up kissing eachother on the lips. The coach blew his whistle. "Alright my people of youth. Change!" Gai said and did the good guy pose.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

Then a sunset was behind them as they hugged. "How the hell did that get there?" Naruto asked. "They do that all the time." the guy that was sitting next to Hinata said. "Hey! Your the one that was hitting on my Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and pounced on the guy. A few minutes it started into a real fight. Gai and Lee were still hugging and everybody watched the two fight. "Naruto-kun we have to go now." Hinata said as she broke up the two. "Okay." Naruto said and got up. "This isn't over yet!" the guy said from behind. "Yeah whatever." Naruto said as he layed a arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata giggled.

Lunch

"Hey Hinata come on we can go get ramen!" Naruto said. " Okay." Hinata smiled and went to sit. Hinata ate her ramen quietly and well Naruto, lets just say that he needed a bib. "Naruto-kun if you eat too fast then you'll choke." Hinata said. "Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a mouthfull of ramen. Naruto started to laugh and chocked on his ramen. "Gack!" Naruto choked and Hinata paniced. She stopped panicing and remembered to stop choking. She went behind Naruto wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed. Naruto's eyes popped in and out until the ramen spit up. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "Your welcome." Hinata said. "Hey we have 3 more minutes until the bell rings. What do you want to do?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and whispered into her ear.

Hinata blushed hard then Naruto took her to the roof. Naruto and Hinata are not doing 'it' but they are making out. The bell rang then they hoth went down back to the classes.

NejiTen- Gym

"Damn. How long are we going to do these push ups?" Neji complained. "Well I don't know. But we should at least take a break." Tenten said and stopped doing her push ups. "Wonderful student of youth." Gai came up to her. "Why are you stopping the 100 push ups?" Gai asked. "Uhhh... I already did them." Tenten hesitated. "Oh good. Now you can take a seat next to the other students that have finished." Gai pointed to the wall. "Uhhh. Gai. There is only one kid there." Tenetn said as she pointed to the kid with thick brows. "Sir I am done as well." Neji said.Good now sit next to Lee and Tenten." Gai said. Neji looked at Gai weirdly and went to sit next to Tenten.

On his way there he saw Lee talking to Tenten and Tenten looked as if she was annoyed. "Lee shut up." Tenten said as she tried to cover her ears with her hands.

"The cherry blossom is so beautiful."

"Lee-"

"She is so nice."

"Shut-"

"And lovely."

"The-"

"I want to touch her hair."

"Who cares." Tenten said as she punched Lee in the face. Poor Lee was knocked out for 3 hours. "Whoa Tenten. You can sure hold a grudge." Neji said. "Shut up she man." Tenten growled. Nejijust sweatdropped. "So Tenten. I heard from Hinata that you guys used to be ninjas in Japan." Neji said. "Yes." Tenten said. "Wow. That has to be hard." Neji said. "Yep." Tenten said. "Are you okay?" Neji asked. "Yep." Tenten said. An idea popped Neji's head. "Do you want to make out?" Neji smirked. "Yep." Tenten said. It took Tenten 6 seconds to figure out what Neji said. "He-" Tenten said but Neji shut her up by kissing her.

'Sweet.' Tenten thought and put her arms around Neji's neck. And Neji put his arms around her waist. 3 miutes later. Neji and Tenten broke the kiss to catch up on breath. "So how did you like that?" Neji smirked. "Sweet." Tenten said dreamily. Neji raised a brow. "Oh! I-I mean it was g-good." Tenten stuttered. Neji smiled and Tenten blushed. "Your a natural. Where did you learn?" Tenten asked and blushed. "Well I have many fangirls." Neji said. " Dammit." Tenten said. "Whats wrong?" Neji asked. "I just made out with a man whore." Tenten laughed. Neji got mad and punched her playfully on the arm. "Ow." Tenten said as she rubbed her sore arm. "Thats what you get for calling me a man whore. And plus I was just kidding." Neji said."I knew that. I just wanted to make you embarrassed." Tenten smiled. Neji just stayed quiet. Tenten laughed.

"Hey Neji-kun." a girlish voice was heard. Tenten and Neji looked up to see a girl wearing the same usual red underwear-like bottom but she put her sweatshirt in a fashion so that it would show her stomach, red hair, and black eyes. Neji just stayed quiet. "Neji-kun," the girl cooed, "why are you hanging out with this bitch when you can be with me." Tenten and Neji still stayed quiet. "You know, if you go with me you would have much more fun." the girl smiled. Tenten scowled. Neji looked at Tenten and smirked. "Neji-kun, would you sign this for me? I was supposed to have my mother sign it but I got a bad grade, could you please fordge my mom's signature?" the girl asked and pouted slightly. The girl gave Neji the paper and he looked at it. He sweatdropped because all this girl had on the test was "Neji-kun" with hearts for answers. Tenten looked at the girl and surprisingly snatched the paper from Neji.

"I'll do it." Tenten growled. Neji smirked and thought of an idea. "Come on Tenten, we don't want to keep this lovely woman waiting." Neji smirked. The girl blushed and Tenten accidentally snapped the pencil in half. "Here." Tenten shoved the paper in the girl's face. The girl didn't bother to look at the paper and bend down to Neji. "Come find me sometime. We can talk." the girl seductively whispered into Neji's ear. Neji place his hand on the girl's shoulder and pushed her off. "Scram." Neji said coldly. The girl smiled and scowled at Tenten. "What the hell was that for?" Tenten said. "Nothing. I wanted to tease you." Neji smiirked. "Well may be it might of worked." Tenten blushed and turned away. "So what did you do to her paper?" Neji asked. "You'll see during lunch."

Lunch

Neji and Tenten were enjoying their lunch until... "TENTEN!!!!" a scream was heard. "Three...Two...One..." Tenten counted and on cue, Naoki pushed the doors open. Suddenly, everybody went silent. Tenten smiled when Naoki walked up to them. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?!?!?" Naoki screamed. She shoved the paper in Tenten's face. "YOU GOT ME DETENTION!!! FOR A MONTH!!! ALSO MY PARENTS HAVE TO HAVE A MEETING WITH HER!!!!" Naoki yelled. "Yes, and I'm so sorry." Tenten apologized being sarcastic. Neji started to snicker. Naoki looked at Neji to Tenten, then to Neji again. Naoki smiled_. She's up to something_. Tenten thought. "Well, I ahve you to blame, but before I leave..." Naoki smiled again and bent down to Neji. "This one's for you." Naoki leaned forward and kissed Neji. For a long time. She kissed him feverishly. Tenten's eyes went wide when Neji didn't try to push her away. Naoki pulled away and ran her tounge on his lips. Once again she pulled away and licked her lips. Naoki got up and walked away swaying her hips.

She pushed the doors open and left. Neji just stood there frozen then touched his lips. Tenten's face got red out of anger and shot up. Neji looked at her then... SLAP!... Tenten slaped Neji face and since everybody was quiet, it echoed. Tenten was on the verge of crying. "T-Tenten. I-I... She just kissed me." Neji stuttered. "YEAH BUT YOU DIDN"T PULL HER AWAY!!!!" Tenten said tears slipping out. "I have a feeling you don't love me anymore." Tenten said then walked away. Just then a hand grabbed her. Tenten turned around and frowned, "Let go." she said and tried to pull her arm free. "I SAID LET GO!" Tenten started to cry. Tenten slid down to the floor and cried harder. Neji kneeled down and frowned. _I can't believe I let her do that._ Neji thought. He pulled Tenten's face to him and said, "If I don't love you anymore... would I do this?" "Wha-" Tenten said but was cut off by Neji's kiss. Tenten still was crying. Neji pulled away. Neji put her head on his shoulder. "Shh... It's okay." Tenten stopped crying and looked at Neji. "Neji... I-I'm sorry. " Tenten said. "No, don't be. I' the one to be sorry. I shouldn't have done that in the first place." Neji apologized. "It's okay, she kissed you. Lets go." Neji and Tenten got up and walked out of the lunch room holding hands. Just then... "Awwwww." the whole cafateria awwwed. Tenten and Neji blushed and ran out.

End of School

"Neji!" Tenten ran up to him. "Yeah." Neji said and pecked her on the cheek. Tenten flushed and shook it off. "Listen I was wondering if-" but it was caught off by her cell. "Yeah... Oh hey Hina... Really?... Ask him?... Of course... See you there... Uh-huh... Yeah... Bye." Tenten hung her cell and turned to Neji. The girls are throwing a slumber party. You in?" Tenten asked and put her puppy face on. "I can't say no to that face." Neji smiled. "Yay!" Tenten smiled and pecked a small kiss on his lips. "See you there!" Tenten ran to the limo. "Neji." Naruto said behind him. "Hey get inside." Neji smiled and got in.

ShikaIno

Gym

"Shika-kun!" girls were googling their eyes at him. "Hey get your hands off my Shika!" Ino yelled. "_Your _Shika-kun?" one of the girls scoffed. "Yes! Now like I was saying, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SHIKA-KUN BEFORE I RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND USE THEM AS DICE!" Ino yelled and the girls went away. "Thank you." Shikamaru said greatfully. "Your welcome." Ino said. "Those girls are troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Yeah I'll say." Ino said as she glared at every girl who was cheaking out her Shika-kun. "Especially you." Shikamaru added quickly. "What?" Ino said getting pissed off. "Nothing." Shikamaru said quickly. "OKAY! Everybody will be playing volleyball today so get into position. "Girls first." Ino and the other girls went into position and Ino served the ball. The ball went over the net, then someone hit it. Ino was about to hit it back until one of the girls pushed her to hit the ball. Ino skidded across the floor and got floor burn. "Oops did I do that?" a girl giggled. Ino looked up to see Ayisme. Ayisme is one of the sluttiest girls in the whole school.

And boy, did she look slutty. Her gym clothes were worn like you shouldn't be wearing it like. She was a dirty blonde her sweatshirt was rolled so it reached her bra, and her red underwear looked more like a belt because it was so small, she wore heavy amounts of make up like mascara, purple eye shadow, cherry red lipstick, and pink blush. Ino tried to get up but the burn looked big. It reached from behind her hand to her elbow. Also there was one that reached from her thigh to her knee. The teacher looked at it and frowned. Ayisme go to the principal's office and Shikamaru! You bring her to the infirmery." Ayisme stopped giggling and frowned. "What?!?" she yelled. "Go now before I suspend you!" now the teacher got madder. Shikamaru went up to Ino and pcked her up bridal style. The girls were glaring. Thankfully Shikamaru was happy that he was out of there.

At the nurse's

Ino began to stir. "Ahh..." Ino groaned and rubbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." a guy's voice was heard. Ino shot up and saw Shikamaru. "S-Shika-kun! You didn't have to bring me here." Ino protested. "Oh but I did. Plus that was a pretty mean burn you got there." Shikamaru pointed to her arm and leg. It was both wrapped in bandages. "Ayisme got sent to the principle for attempting to hurt you." Shikamaru said and smiled. "Oh. Well thank you. Did the nurse bandage me?" Ino asked. "No. I did." Shikamaru smiled. Ino blushed. She realized that she was wearing her school clothes instead of her gym clothes. "D-did you undress me?" Ino stared at him. Shikamaru blushed and shook his head, "No that was in thenurse's hands. Besides I'm not that kind of person." Ino leaned to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru was red when she pulled away. Ino herself was also red. "Well did coach said that we have to stay here?" Ino asked. "No, well I can't." Shikamaru got up until Ino grabbed his hand. Shikamaru turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes. Shikamaru was now lost in Ino's sky blue eyes. Shikamaru sighed and sat. Ino smiled and layed down.

"Ino you have to eat lunch you know." Shikamaru said. "I know. Until what period?" Ino asked staring at the ceiling. "Uhhh... Well the nurse said that she will be back until after her lunch. So that means we stay here." Shikamaru informed. "Oh." Ino said then her stomach grumbled. "Uhh..." Ino blushed. "I'll go get us some lunch." Shikamaru smiled. Shikamaru left the room and Ino was left there to sleep. Ino closed her eyes and smiled.

7 minutes later...

"Ino..." "Ahh... Shika-kun... I love you too." "Ino..." "Ha ha ha..." "Ino!" Shikamaru shook her. Ino got startled and shot up. "You were talking in your sleep. And you said you loved me." Shikamaru gave the ray of food to her. Ino blushed remembering what she said in her sleep. "S-so you heard e-everything I said." Ino asked. Shikamaru only shook his head yes. Ino blushed cherry red. "You have to eat now." Shikamaru said pointing to her food. Ino snapped out of her daydream and began eating. And so they ate their lunch in silence.

End of School

"Shika-kun!!!" Ino ran up to him. Shikamaru stopped walking and turned around. Ino smiled when he stopped. "I-I wanted to asked you something..." Ino ran out of breath. "Yeah?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah sooo..." Ino started until her cell rang. (A/N- I know their cells keep going off when they want to ask him on a date.) Ino told Shikamaru to wait on minute. "Ino here... Sakura!... Really!!!... That would be great!... They're coming too?... Ohh... Kay, bye..." Ino hung up. "Hey Shika-kun, Sakura is inviting you guys to comemover and sleep over at the mansion tonight in celebration of first day of school," Ino looked at him," so are you in?" "Yeah sure." Shikamaru smiled. "Yay!!!" Ino jumped for joy and pecked him on the lips. Ino's ride came up. "Bye see you later!!" Ino ran over to her limo. Shikamaru stood there shocked and his limo came up. "Hey Shikamaru. Have a good first day?" Neji smiled. "Huh? What?" Shikamaru snapped out of his daze and jumped in. "I bet you had a interestng time considering on what you and Ino did in the infermiry." Naruto teased. Shikamaru blushed and hit Naruto on the head. "Baka." Shikamaru said. He watched Ino's limo drive by and waved. Ino saw him and waved back.

"Ino." Shikamaru smiled.

* * *

Owari

Please make sure you R&R!!!

The purple button is calling you...


End file.
